The sweetest dessert
by Serves you right
Summary: "Servant of evile" fanfic. Oneshot. A big fluff one. Rin demands the most sweet dessert, but then Len doesn't going to give her what she wants.


The church's bells tolled loud and clear as a clock's hand stopped at three pm.

"Oh, it's tea time."

* * *

"Today's snack is brioche."

A young servant bowed his head to Princess of the Yellow Country. He put the perfect-looking dessert on the table and quietly stand one step behind her.

"Again? I've told you, I want something extremely sweet!"

The princess presented a well-done grimaced-face expression as she exclaimed she definitely is not going to eat _this_. She kept the dish away from herself, waiting for her servant to immediately rush to fulfill her demand. But the boy with yellow hair and fair blue eyes, so similar to her own, didn't move an inch. She stole a puzzled glance at him, hiding it under irritation.

"You're not going to have anything else." He acclaimed. "Remember what a doctor said, you have to stop eating so much sweeties."

"Len, you're my servant. You're supposed to do what I tell you!" That moment the girl looked really angry. The boy laughed gently.

"Of course my princess. But I have to make sure you won't get hurt, as well. And that, my dear sister, includes taking care of your health." He pointed.

Rin stunned. It was the first time he refused to grand her wish. He always accomplishes every her request, even the most annoying ones, as long as she could remember.

And she really badly wanted to eat something sweet.

And he still stand there, with that stupid smile of his.

"Give. Me. My. Sweetly-Sweet Dessert!"

"Nope."

* * *

"So, have you made up your mind and decided to accomplish your princess's wish?"

She asked coldly, looking at Len from behind a thick bars of the Yellow Castle's dungeons.

"No." He answered simply, looking around. Of course he often visited the dungeons, although never from that point of view. In some kind of matters it was even interesting.

"You won't go out till you answer me properly." Said the princess.

"Then, can I have a second blanket, if I'm going to spend here the rest of my life?"

"Len Kagamine You're An Idiot!" The furious princess turned off and almost ran off the place. "And don't you dare to give him that damn blanket." She warned guardians, before slamming the doors.

Len jumped when the doors nearly broke in half. He smiled and lay down in most comfortable position he could found under that circumstances.

"H-hey, did he actually fell asleep? Egh, what's wrong with him?!" One of the guardians asked with unbelieve about ten minutes later.

* * *

Rin yawned widely when the man, who kneeled before her, finally finished speaking. She got up from her throne and turned to walk away. One of the servants run after her.

"My highness, what ought we do with that man?"

Rin spluttered, when she heard servant's trembling voice.

"I don't care. Kill him or not, do whatever you want."

She started to run, avoiding servants calling for her. She was already tired of listening to this pitiful citizens, complaining all the time about famine and lack of money. "If they don't have bread, they had better eat cake!" she thought to herself. Then she thought about her own poor brioche. Naturally she could ordered anybody else to prepare dessert for her, but that'd missed the point. And nobody can make such a delicious meals as him… "Damn you, Len!" And she certainly isn't going to listen anyone more without him. What means, she won't listen anyone today.

Her foots brought her to the garden. Justly it was called the most brilliant garden in the whole kingdom. It was kind of Len's hobby, taking care of that place. She let her steps taken her to a pound.

~ _"Look, Rin! Look what I've made for us! From now on, it'll be our special place. We can play here, and you can swim, if you feel too warm!" ~_

Obviously the pound was awry and way too small for her to swim. But still, it become they best place to play for a really long time. Till... "Till I drop my very favorite doll there and Len almost drowned, trying to pull it out." She reminded, smiling at the memory. He somehow managed to almost sunk it the water not even reaching his knees...

She carefully lay on the grass. It was so weird, to be here all alone. "Don't you dare to leave my side ever again." She said, to make sure she still exist, looking at her reflection in the fair blue water.

* * *

Night slowly have taken control over the world. The only light, fire of few candles, trembled weakly in the cold air. A faint sound of bore feet hitting the rock ground echoed in the empty hall. Len woke up, unsure if he heard it or actually if it was only his imagine.

He saw a bunch of yellow hair behind the small, barred window. A noise like someone was trying to open a heavy doors, reached his ears.

In one moment, he stand up and opened the doors to his cell, reviling a figure of fourteen-years-old girl, dressed merely in thin nightdress.

"Rin... what the heck are you doing here?"

"I-I doesn't want to sleep alone." She said quietly. "And since I can't let you out, I thought I'd go here. So stop staring, and go back to the bed!" She fast returned to her usual self.

"..."

Len still stand without a move.

"Go back to your chamber, immediately! You'll catch a cold if you continue to stand here like this."

"I'm not going anywhere. So hurry up, and make some room for me!"

He signed and moved back, letting her inside, knowing that there's no point in arguing when she was it that mood. He wrapped her shivering body tightly in the blanket and hugged her, as they've lain on a narrow, wooden bench.

"Good night, my princess" He whispered right to her ear, like in stories they've read.

* * *

"Good morning." Rin heard Len's soft voice when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She answered cheerfully. "Aww, I'm hungry, let's go find some breakfast."

She stand up, straightening the blanket to hide her body - after all she couldn't run over the castle nearly naked.

"I'd gladly accompany you, but the princess has forbidden me from leaving this place, remember?" He teased, laughing.

"It must have been very stubborn and foolish princess, then." She returned his smile.

Len smiled even wilder.

"No, she's the number one princess in the whole entire world!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^ The idea simply snack into my mind while learning biology, and didn't want to go out, for what I'm really thankfull :)**

**I'm afraid if Len is't ooc, shouldn't he be more serious? But, hey, they do deserve to have some happy time!  
**


End file.
